The Vega Star and The Compass
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: "If you promise to always follow the Vega star, I'll promise to always head west." Jori. One-shot.


"Move out the way, Vega." Jade West demanded as she stomped into the girl's locker room where a group of twenty or so girls were getting changed for ballet class.

The girl in question narrowed her eyes at Jade but did as she was asked and moved her things further along the bench to make room for the angry girl. "I haven't even seen you yet today and you're already being a gank to me…" Tori stated, confused at how Jade's emotions towards her yo-yoed constantly. "Only yesterday you were cheering me on whilst I was singing, yet now you're back to being a bitch!?" The half-Latina cried out as she pulled her tights on.

Jade groaned and internally cringed at Tori's words. In reality the Gothic girl was madly in love with her tanned counterpart, however, the likelihood of her ever proclaiming said feelings was so slim it bore on the impossible. "Whatever." Was her only reply and Tori sighed, pulling her shirt over her head and leaving her in her bra, exposing miles of flawless tan skin. Jade gulped and forced herself to look in the opposite direction as she too got changed into her leotard.

The pale girl slipped out of her jeans and into her tights, pulling her leotard on so it was up to her waist. Now came the hard part. You see, Jade had decided the only way to embody the love she held for Tori, without actually giving herself away, was to get a tattoo honouring it. The only problem was, every time she was forced to expose more of herself than usual, the tattoo was put on show for everyone to see.

Slipping off her leather jacket, Jade ripped her vest off and attempted to pull the leotard up speedily. However, it was caught by something and she tugged desperately to release it, thinking it was her bra strap catching on it.

"Did you get a new tattoo?" She suddenly heard, quite close to her ear and she looked over her shoulder to see the cause of her wardrobe issues. Tori Vega. The girl was stood with her fingers holding the leotard, preventing the fabrics progression up Jade's back and peering wonderingly at the tattoo that adorned the left side of the pale lower back.

"N-No. I've had that for ages. Let go!" Jade lied, yanking at the material again and spinning away from Tori. The tanned girl only followed, though, and she grabbed Jade's hips, pulling them closer to her, bending down so her eyes were level with the tattoo.

The tattoo itself was a small collection of around a dozen stars, the largest of which contained the word 'Vega' in stylised, loopy font.

Jade huffed as Tori captured her and crossed her arms, her heart was racing and skin tingling where the girl's fingers were tracing her bare flesh. "I got it way before I knew you…" She mumbled, finally being freed from the half-Latina's grip and pulling up her leotard hastily.

"It's beautiful." Tori whispered and they locked eyes for a minute before breaking away to enable each to hide their blushes.

Suddenly, Jade turned on Tori, a threatening look in her eye. "You tell anyone about this and I'll chop you up into tiny pieces and feed you to Sinjin." She hissed.

"Okay, Jade." Tori sighed in a rather condescending tone. The younger Vega had held feelings for the Goth-girl since the first day they'd met, the coffee incident only blooming greater admiration and it was obvious to her now that Jade had similar feelings. The girl's threats stemmed from fear of rejection and humiliation and didn't bother Tori.

As the raven-haired girl strutted away, Tori whispered to herself, "Now I just need to prove to her that the feelings are reciprocated."

oooOOOooo

It was this whisper that meant Tori was spending that same evening lying face down on a comfy black-leather chair, as a muscly bald guy stuck a needle into her. The tattoo artist was the best Tori could find at such short notice and she was fairly certain the end result would be what she wanted.

"Okay, Tori. You're all set." The man grunted, wiping her inflamed skin, covering it in solution and bandaging it up.

Pulling down her shirt, Tori handed over the owed money and thanked the man. "How long until it'll heal? I want to show someone, but not until it looks normal." She asked.

"I'd advise you leave it for around a week. By then the surface should be fully healed and the person you wanna show should be impressed." He answered with a wink. "Just remember to put the solution on it and come back if you think anything's looking weird or you're worried about anything."

Tori thanked him again and shook his hand before exiting the parlour and driving home. 'One week, one week', is all she could think about for the rest of the night.

oooOOOooo

The week was finally over and Tori's tattoo was looking amazing. The inflammation had completely gone as had the redness, leaving a beautiful ink drawing on her tanned skin that she couldn't wait to show Jade. Making sure she was next to the girl - who had been ignoring her for the past week - in the locker room Tori removed her shirt first, turning so her back was facing the pale girl before moving to put on her tights.

Jade glanced over at the tanned beauty to her left, hoping to catch a glimpse of her amazing body and finding, to her delight, a whole expanse of bare flesh facing her. Skimming her eyes over the unmarked skin they fell upon a new addition to the left lower back of the girl's body.

"When did you get this?" She inquired, tracing the black lines with her pale pointer finger.

"A week ago."

Jade silently nodded and bent down to look at it closer. The tattoo was a compass, unfilled with ink except for the West facing arrow that was shaded black, getting progressively darker towards the tip of the point.

"It's facing west." Jade whispered into Tori's neck, gripping her waist gently and spinning her round so they stood face to face. "_You're_ facing west?"

They were stood only inches apart, their breath fanning over each other's faces and causing tingles to go down their spines. Their eyes were locked together and Tori was lost within the pools of jade that were the girls namesake. Jade, herself, was drowning in the half-Latina's coffee coloured orbs as they reminded her of the beverage that she so passionately loved.

"I'm facing and heading west... You're following the Vega star?" Tori answered the pale girls question whilst asking one of her own.

Jade breathed deeply, leaning even closer to Tori so they stood now only millimetres apart. "I've been following the Vega star for a long time." She determined and the 'star' in question smiled.

"Good." Was Tori's only reply before she closed the gap between them and pressed her smooth, strawberry tasting lips to Jade's plump coffee tasting ones. She wrapped her arms around the pale girl's neck as she deepened the kiss and leant further into Jade's soft body as the girl slipped her arms round Tori's skinny tanned waist, her hands coming to rest on the bare small of Tori's back. They moved their lips together for what seemed like hours yet seconds at the same time whilst tingles shivered their way down each girl's body.

Breaking apart, Jade whispered breathlessly, "Guess neither of us can ever get lost then." The statement made Tori's lips break apart into a huge grin as she stared into the green eyes.

"If you promise to always follow the Vega star, I'll promise to always head west." She bargained, half-jokingly yet also nervously, hoping Jade would agree so a relationship could result.

"Always."

"Always."


End file.
